The Adoption
by Chloe-anne18
Summary: Bella's parents die in a car accident, the Cullens takes Bella in, Edward meets Bella and immediately falls in love with her...Does Edward get a little too protective of Bella, can they keep their secret from Bella?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi Guys this is my first Fanfic so i hope you guys like it, it's a bit short but there is more to come**_

_**I don't own Twilight**_

My name was Isabella but I preferred to be called Bella I was 5 and I lived with my Mom and Dad, there names were Charlie and Renee. I had a happy life until the day of the accident…

The day of the accident

"So Bells, where do you want to eat tonight, it's your birthday so it's your choice" I giggled, my Mommy always liked to surprise me at the last minute "Um I don't know" "You have too have some sort of idea" "Ice-cream!" They laughed; I loved seeing my parents so happy. We were driving down a highway and it was snowing, I didn't like the snow because I always slipped over, my Mom always called me something like a klutz.

My Mom and Dad were talking in the front when we saw two really bright lights heading towards us "Charlie watch out!" All I remember was the car sliding and then everything went pitch black.

I woke up and my head really hurt I started crying "Mommy I bumped my head" There was no answer, I could see the car and my Mom and Dad were lying a few feet away from it. I crawled over to my Mom. She was gasping and she had red stuff all in her hair and on her face. She choked out "Bella" "Mommy I bumped my head…what's wrong?" She was still gasping and now she was crying "Bella…I can't feel my legs" I started crying now "Yes you can silly…just…move…them" "I… cant" "Yes you can" My Mom always told me that if someone couldn't feel there legs, they were in big trouble and I needed to find help "Do you remember what you told me Mommy, I just need to get you some help and you will be ok" I sobbed I knew what was happening "Bella I'm cold" This made me sob more, I lifted her head and put it in my lap. "HELP! Someone help us!" She was still gasping for air "Mommy you can't die…it's my birthday…you can't die" "Bella I love you…" She choked again and started shaking while she was talking "Be a good girl, I'll always be with you" I screamed at her "No! You're not going to die Mommy not on my birthday" "I love you" She took her last breathe and laid very still in my arms, I screamed at the top of my lungs "NO MOMMY COME BACK!" I shook her. I started whispering "Mommy I'm scared"

I was crying and screaming at the same time "Its just a dream, its just a dream" I then remembered my Dad, I carefully laid Mommy's body on the snow and got and started walking over to my Dad, the ice was slippy and I slip and fell on my face, I grazed my hands "OWW!" I sobbed. I gave up walking so I crawled "Daddy, Mommy's gone, she wont wake up" I pushed him slightly "Daddy?" I sobbed again "Daddy wake up, Mommy is gone we have to wake her up…daddy wake up!" I started shaking "No…not you too…it's my birthday Daddy…you can't die…you have to say happy birthday beautiful like always remember…Daddy?" I cried and kissed him on the cheek; I then moved away from his body and sat away in the snow.

I had my knee's tucked up to my chin, I was shaking, I started singing the song my Mom used to sing to me when I was scared. "Hush little (Sob) Bella don't you (Sob) cry, Momma's gonna buy you a moking bird (Sob) and if that mocking bird dont sing(Sob) Daddy's gonna bye you a diamond ring" I cried over and over again. I saw lights coming towards me getting closer and closer, and there were loud sirens, the cars stopped and many people got out from the cars. A man with blonde wavy hair came over to me "Bella my name is Doctor Cullen, you don't need to be afraid, I'm going to help you" How did he know my name, I didn't know why but I started talking too him "My Mommy and Daddy" I whispered so quietly I didn't think he would have heard me "Don't worry now Bella, worry about yourself" He put his arms down as if to pick me up and I found my self trusting him straight away and I let him carry me, he seemed colder than the snow.

_**Hope you guys liked it, please review**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, thank you so much for the reviews! Here is the next chapter hope you like it**

1 day later

I woke up and I felt dizzy I really wanted my Mommy and Daddy back, I looked around the room and at the end of my bed was a girl that looked like a pixie, she was jumping up and down she looked like a hypo lady "Hi Bella, I'm Alice, we are going to be best friends, your so pretty I'm going to dress you everyday and we can go shopping" she scared me a lot and I started crying "Mommy!" She looked sad "Oh please don't cry Bella, I'm sorry I scared you" She came around the bed and took my hand, her hands were ice cold, I stopped crying "Your cold" She stiffened "I guess I am, thanks Bella, I'll make sure I get a jacket" "Your pretty, you have nice eyes" "Thank you Bella so do you, they remind me of chocolate." I giggled "My Mommy always used to say that and that I was always I klutz" She laughed. I liked Alice now.

Doctor Cullen came into the room shortly after "Alice could I talk to Bella for a moment please" "Of course" She squeezed my hand a little before she left, Doctor Cullen came over to my bed "So Bella, how would you like to become a Cullen" "You mean live with you and Alice" "Yes Alice is my daughter, you'll also live with my sons Emmett, Jasper and Edward and my other daughter Rosalie. Alice and Jasper are together and Emmett and Rosalie are together" I thought about it for a second "Your son and daughter are together" He laughed "No definitely not" "But you just said" "No my wife and I adopted them all" "Oh…what about Edward" "No Edward has no partner" "Oh" "So would you like to move in" "Ok…Thank you Doctor Cullen" "And no more Doctor Cullen, call me Carlisle" "Ok, when do I get to go home with you Carlisle" "Anytime your ready, you don't need to be in hospital anymore" "I'm ready now" He smiled "I was hoping you were going to say that, that's why Alice came, she couldn't wait" I laughed "Alice you can come in now"

Alice came running in the room "What did she say" I think if she was a ball she would be bouncing now "Welcome the newest Cullen" She started jumping up and down and squealing "I knew you would say yes, I am going to be the best sister in the world, we are going to be best of friends" I started giggling "Alice do you want to get Bella some clean clothes and then you can take her home" "Ok, I'll be right back Bella" She smiled and ran out of the room

Alice POV

I couldn't believe that the little girl lost her Mother and Father; being a vampire I don't remember my human parents or my human life at all. I have visions and I saw Bella and her Mother and Father in the car accident, I couldn't get help there fast enough to save her parents but I wanted to save Bella, I had a vision of her and my brother Edward together. Edward has always been alone and never really been whole and in my vision they were happy together.

I told Carlisle where Bella would be and he got help there quickly, I waited back at the hospital. Carlisle soon brought Bella in; her eyes were all red and swollen, obviously from crying. He gave her a check up and physically she was fine, I told Carlisle about my vision "She would be a good mate for him" "I saw it Carlisle, do I tell him" "No lets keep it to ourselves for the moment; he'll probably read our minds anyway." I nodded "Carlisle I have the best idea…Bella had no family right so you and Esme should adopt her like us" He looked thoughtful "Do you think Jasper can control himself around her…can we all" "Carlisle I saw the future and she grows up to be healthy and beautiful" He smiled "Its ok with me, we'll ask Esme and then Bella" I squealed a little "Of course Esme will say yes she loves kids".

Calling and asking Esme was the easy part, of course she said yes, she was a little nervous having a human in the house because she hasn't cooked in over a century. I knew Bella would be happy. I went into her hospital room and looked at her, she had long brown wavy hair, up to her waist and she was skinny and small, she looked as if anyone that would touch her she would snap and in my case she very well could.

I found out that Bella talks in her sleep she was mainly calling out for her Mother and Father. She soon woke up and I was extremely excited "Hi Bella I'm Alice, we are going to be best of friends, your so pretty, I'm going too dress you everyday and I can take you shopping" she looked confused and then scared she started crying and I felt horrible for her "Oh, please don't cry Bella, I'm sorry I scared you" I went around the bed and held her tiny hand. Being up close to her I could smell her scent she smelled like flowers and it burned my throat a little. She looked at me "Your cold" I stiffened "I guess I am, thanks Bella I'll make sure I get a jacket" "You're pretty, you have nice eyes" "Thank you Bella, so do you they remind me of chocolate" She giggled "My Mommy always used to say that and that I was a klutz" I laughed.

Carlisle came in soon after he smiled at me "Alice can I talk to Bella for a moment please?" "Of course" I knew what it was about and I couldn't wait to find out what she would say, I squeezed her tiny hand a little bit but I was careful because she was so breakable to our kind, I left the room and waited outside being a vampire my senses are a lot stronger so I could hear the whole conversation, Carlisle was asking her if she wanted to move in, she asked a lot of questions but then she finally said yes.

I heard Carlisle say "You can come in now Alice" I ran into the room, even though I knew she said yes I had to act like I didn't know. "What did she say?" "Welcome the newest Cullen" I started jumping up and down I was so excited "I knew you would say yes, I'm going to be the best sister in the world, we are going to be best of friends" She started giggling, which made me smile, I love little human girls. Carlisle took me out of my trance "Alice do you want to get Bella some clean clothes, then you can take her home" "Ok, I'll be right back Bella" I smiled at her, and then I left the room.

Dressing Bella was the funniest thing in the world, she hated clothes so she would always complain about the colour or the fabric, and she had a big mouth for a five year old. I finally found an outfit that we both liked it was a little blue dress with white flowers on it. I finally got her out of the hospital and I put her into my Porche, I put her in the back seat and got in the front myself, I remembered to be slow around humans, I couldn't wait to show Jasper our new little sister, I wanted so badly to drive fast but I didn't want to scare little Bella. We finally made it to the Cullen house and I pulled out the front, I helped Bella out of the car and held her hand. "Its so big' She kept looking up and down at the house "It's ok Bella you'll get used to it" We walked through the front door and Emmett and Jasper where playing some idiotic video game.

"Em, Jazz, come over her and meet Bella our new little sister" They walked over and they were some big against Bella she hid behind my legs "God guys smile a little she's only little' She started laughing hysterically when Emmett put on the most ridiculous smile I'd ever seen it made me feel scared but for some absurd reason Bella found it amusing. Emmett got down on his knee and Bella stood in front of him, even though he was on his knees he was still taller than her. Jasper came over to me putting his arms around my shoulders and softly kissing my head; I smiled and watched Bella and Emmett. "Hi Bella I'm Emmett, I'm your big brother now" She still looked a little scared of him "Don't worry Bella he's a big teddy bear" I turned around to see Rosalie smiling sweetly at little Bella, we all secretly knew that she wanted Bella to see her as a Mother figure.

Bella looked at Rosalie, Rosalie smiled and got on her knees "Hi sweetie my name is Rosalie" Bella's voice was a little whisper "I'm Bella" "Bella what a beautiful name" Bella giggled "My big name is Isabella" We all laughed quietly, it shocked us when Bella immediately went and hugged Emmett, he smiled and stood up she laughed hysterically, Esme walked in.

"Why hello there little one, you must be Bella, I'm Esme" Emmett was still holding her, Bella seemed to do the natural thing and warm up to Esme straight away "Hello" Emmett put her down and Esme shook hands with Esme "Bella sweetheart are you hungry" She nodded her head slightly, Esme held out her hand and took Bella towards the kitchen.

The minute Bella left with Esme everyone but me breathed in the air "Please don't tell me you were all holding you breaths' Emmett shrugged "We've got to be careful Ali she's human" 'Yes and she's going to be living with us for the rest of her life, you've got to adjust..." I looked at Jasper "Jasper honey you hold your breath" He smiled at me and I couldn't help but giggle. Emmett pretended to gag "Ok if we're done with all the 'I love you Jasper' talk we have to go hunting I don't want to take any chances around Bella" I nodded my head and took Jaspers hand. We started running towards the forest.

Emmett looked deep in thought "Do you think Bella will like video games" "Emmett you stay away from my little sister she is not growing up with monsters she already lives with them…she's growing up with shoes and mall and clothes" Jasper and Emmett both rolled there eyes "Shopping is a key need in every girls life" Jasper shook his head "Darlin shopping is your life" I rolled my eyes. Then my vision got blurry and I was having a vision I saw Edward coming home

"Edward is coming home now Bella you can finally met" Bella smiled.

**Hope you guys like it**

**Chloe-anne**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys thank you for the reviews you guys are awesome, sorry if the last chapter was a little confusing I hope I can clear it up like I said it's my fist fanfic. I'm am so so so sorry I took so long to update but I haven't forgotten you guys one bit, please review it makes my day to know that people like my work. Xxx**

(Alice POV)

Emmett, Rose, Jasper and I went for a quick hunt before Bella got back we didn't want her to find out about our secret yet.

When we got home I saw Japer wasn't breathing

"Jasper honey relax you'll be fine trust yourself" He smiled and started breathing,

We saw Bella coming in with Esme, my vision then went foggy and I saw Edward running home, he'd recently been in Alaska visiting our friends, he didn't know about Bella yet, I smiled at little Bella

"Edward is coming home now Bella, you can finally meet"

She smiled but she also looked a little shy…you couldn't help but adore her.

Esme turned and looked at me

"Alice why do you and Rosalie go and show Bella her room" I squealed a little "Yes Esme was so quick organising your room, after you've met Edward you me and Jasper can all go shopping, we'll get you some new clothes"

Bella nodded and took my hand; I lead her up the stairs, funny enough her room was right by Edwards.

I opened the door to her bedroom, I knew Bella wasn't the whole princess type, so her room was a baby blue, with a bed in the corner and a desk with a laptop and other little accessories.

"Do you like it Bella, if you don't we can change it" she laughed.

"I love it Alice is this room going to be mine?"

"Yes Bella it is"

She hugged me and then went around her room and looked around, she went to a closet

"Wow how big is the closet"

I scoffed

"Honey that is just the start of your closet"

She and I both laughed.

Bella and I sat in her room, she was still a little shy around the rest of the family but she had just gone through a big trauma so I didn't blame, it would have been better if I knew someone loved me more than what Jasper does or my family here. I looked at Bella's sweet face, I was going to make sure that none of my kind would touch her if that meant losing my own life in the process I would. I was hoping that Edward was going to accept her into the family.

I then had a vision that Edward would be home in ten minutes; he was such a show off because he's the fastest.

"Alice, Alice are you ok" I jumped when I saw Bella starring at me worryingly

I laughed

"It's ok Bella I guess I was just daydreaming…let's go downstairs ok"

She nodded; we both got up and walked downstairs. Jasper and Emmett were back playing that video game again.

Emmett smiled as Bella came down,

"Bella I thought I was going to have to put out a missing persons ad"

Bella laughed and went over to Emmett who scooped her up, I looked around the room

"Jazz where's Rose?"

(Rosalie's POV)

I was hoping to catch Edward before he made it to the house didn't want little Bella to get hurt or scared in anyway if things went wrong. I'm guessing he read my mind because a second later he was standing in front of me.

"Hello Rosalie"

"Edward there's something I need to tell you"

I was hoping the others were blocking their minds because I knew the second he found out that a human was staying with a clan of vampires he would freak out

"Rosalie why are you blocking your mind from me…why are you all blocking your minds from me, what's going on, what aren't you telling me"

I smiled nervously

"So hows Tanya"

He frowned

"Rosalie?"

"Ok fine, Edward Carlisle and Esme adopted a human girl"

I saw him tense up

"What?"

I tried to rush everything out

"Ok before you do anything, she is the most sweetest, cutest little five years old you have ever met in your life. She lost her parents the other day in a car accident, she had no one Edward."

"Well she soon lose her own life soon enough"

"Edward!"

"No Rose, what happen if Jaspers loses control just for a second?"

"He would never do that he sees Bella as a sister and wouldn't dare"

"Ok what is some more of our kind visit and decide to have a snack"

"We'll protect her…Edward don't say anymore come and meet her and then tell me that you wont to send her to an orphanage"

He sighed

"Rose I never said I wanted her to go to an orphanage I'm just saying were not the right people to be looking after a five year old human"

I sighed and started running back towards the house, I thought I had better slow down when I saw the house because I knew Bella would be somewhere in the house and might have been able to see me."

As I reached the house Emmett was holding Bella talking to Alice, they were silently talking about Edward. I walked in the house and my dead heart felt warmer when Bella's face turned into a huge smile, I smiled back and walked over to her holding my arms out to give her a hug, she reluctantly went into my arms and I hugged her being careful not to crush her tiny body.

Edward then came through the door and the minute he saw Bella a smile came onto his face and we knew straight away that he wasn't going to leave Bella's side.

**So I hope you guys like it I'll have the next chapter up soon...please review xxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, so he's the forth chapter, Bella has now grown up dramatically she's now 17, she still doesn't know the secret but is suspecting something is different. Edward is very protective of her. Please review, lots of reviews inspire me to write more. And I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner, and sorry its so short there will be a longer chapter xxx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

12 Years Later

(Edwards POV)

Bella…Bella…Bella that is all I could think about every minute of the day, her long brown her, her beautiful chocolate brown eyes that make me lost for words, the way she laughed, this human girl has me under her power. From the second my eyes laid on Bella when she was five I had never stopped loving her, for most of her childhood I tried to act like the brother I am supposed to be but I can't see myself that way.

Now that Bella is seventeen, a total klutz and beauty I had to protect her from any harms way and other men that are crazy for her like me. My one wish was that Bella could love me the same way I loved her, she had never really paid much attention to me over the twelve years as I tried to stay away from her as her blood was so appealing to me that any slip and I could kill her. Jasper had even stopped himself from wanting Bella but me, she smelled so sweet like flowers.

I then felt Alice poking me,

"Edward please for me, for you favourite sister, please get a life, if you want to be with Bella get to know her, you barely know her, your always staying away from her"

"Not a chance Alice, I love her too much to put her in any danger and I am dangerous, her sent it's like nothing I have ever smelt before, there is no way I can let her be in danger"

She groaned

"Jeez Edward what are we supposed to do wrap her in bubble rap hoping that she'll make it to eighteen living with a clan of vampires"

"Hilarious Alice, don't you think she's just a little to unobservant to notice that we don't eat anything or sleep…and now she's spending all her time with that mutt Jacob"

She frowned

"Edward you can say that you love Bella, but you cant be with her because you're a dangerous vampire that could kill her in a second, but Edward you can tell her who she can and cannot be with, and if I can see the future correctly and I do, the future with you and her together is slowly fading and you and I both know I cant see werewolves."

She shrugged her shoulders and skipped out of my room, I groaned, what am I going to do.

(Bella POV)

The Cullen's, my family are so different to any others, they are cold as ice, I've never actually seen them put food in their mouth, they move so quickly sometimes, their always so polite and old fashioned; their eyes can be black one day and lighter the next. Jacob said I was just being paranoid but I had this feeling that I was so sure that my family is not what they say they are. Even though I've known Alice all my life I looked at the picture of her and myself and she looks as if she hasn't aged one day, none of them do.

As I sat in my room doing homework I realised that none of the Cullen's ever spoke about school, I was going to find out what was different and why Edward was always following me around everywhere I go. Jake was going to be taking me out to the movies tonight but I didn't tell Edward because he doesn't like him, I don't know why Jacob is a good guy. So I took the easy option and ask Rose to take me, she doesn't like Jacob either but she loves me.

Alice was helping me get ready

"Are you sure you want to go Bella"

"Yes Alice, for the millionth time yes I want to go"

"Is it a date"

I groaned

"Alice"

"It's a fair question"

"It might be a date"

She groaned

"He better be good"

I groaned this time, why is my family always so protective. I then saw Rose come through the door super quick,

"Bella if you want to live, we'd better go, Edwards home"

I jumped out of my seat and ran with Rose

**Sorry its short, but please review cause I will write another longer chapter…also my very best friend is having some trouble getting fans, if you'd like to read her stories her name is BronwynCheney18 **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, so heres chapter five, I hope you guys like it, so here it is and please please please review I ****love ****reviews they make my day, and thank you to the people that do, if you have any advice for me like how you would like to see the story turn out don't be afraid to tell me, I love to know, you guys are my readers and I want to keep you happy, so here it is.**

(Bella POV)

I knew I was going to get caught, Alice being Alice put me in heels so every now and then I tripped and Rose would help me up and drag me along, she was so fast. Getting to the car was fast I was basically throw into the front seat and the speed that Rose got in was so fast I don't even remember seeing her run around the car. Before I knew it Rose was in and flooring the gas. Another lovely detail about my family, they love to drive like maniacs, and they ask why I don't bring my friends home.

Rose was laughing as she was driving

'Bella I don't know how we did that, Edward must be fuming right now" She started laughing, though she hated Jake, she liked any reason to make Edward mad.

As she pulled up at the movies I saw Jake standing there, he always looked older and about as strong as any adult. I realised that Rose stopped the car and got out with me.

"Rose what are you doing" She walked over to Jacob

"Ok now buddy, I want Bella home at eleven sharp if I find out you've done something to hurt her I will kill you"

She flicked her hair

"Have a good night Bella"

She kissed my head and got back into her car and drove away. I just stood there embarrassed. Jacob laughed.

"Ok she's a lot tougher than she looks" I blushed; he walked over to me and kissed my cheek and linked his arm through mine. As I sat there in the movie, I felt as if I wanted to be somewhere else, like an electric pull wanted me to be somewhere….

(Edwards POV)

I had just finished hunting and wanted to see the face of my Bella, but as I got closer to the house I heard Emmett.

"Why is she going out with that wolf, he stinks Rose and he's a newborn what if he gets the slightest bit mad, Bella's going to be in pieces"

My Bella was going out with Jacob Black, the wolf that could kill Bella with one shot, I ran faster than I ever could, reaching Bella and stopping her was my only option, she needed to know I love her and to know our secret its gone on long enough.

I got to the house and saw Rose and Emmett standing there, Jasper was a few feet away from them. I guess Jasper spotted me and guessed what I was doing so he came and grabbed me

"Jasper let go I need to get to Bella"

He seemed to be feeling my anger and started to calm me down, I tried to throw it off

"Edward calm down"

"I'm not letting her go out with that wolf"

I noticed Rosalie was gone and the engine of a car started.

"Where are they going Jasper?"

Jasper shook his head; I threw him against the wall

"Jasper I love that girl and if she's in danger do you really think I would just sit here and wait for her to come home, would you do that if Alice was in danger"

Jaspers head lowered and I let him go.

I had no idea where I was going, my only trace was the scent of Bella's scent. I ran faster than I had ever only to reach my love on time, some would say I was being a little over protective but my love was with a werewolf.

(Bella POV)

Sitting through the movie with Jacob was a little awkward, every now and then he would put his arm around me or try to take my hand, and this was on our first date. When the movie was finally done we walked out to the front.

"Do you need a ride home Bells?"

I smiled, I really wanted to be somewhere else right now

"No its ok, someone's coming to get me, I've just got to call them"

He took my hand

"Let me take you, it'll be quicker"

I sighed and walked with him, I was expecting to see a guy but the motorbike I saw in front of me was nothing like I expected, no way was I getting on that thing.

Jacob held a helmet in his hands

"Hop on Bells' I laughed a nervous laugh

"Is that thing safe" He chuckled

"Of course it is, it wont hurt you" I sighed, everything hurts me, I grabbed the helmet and got onto the bike.

Riding on a motorbike at night was scary, I was almost kissing the ground when we stopped at the front of the Cullen mansion. Jacob got of the bike and I handed him the helmet.

"Tonight was fun Jacob"

I realised then that he was leaning towards me wanting to kiss me until….

Sorry your going to hate me, but I want to see lots of review before my next chapter so I know you guys really want to read it, so thank you thank you thank you, please review it makes me so happy. Next chapter will be up soon xxx

Chloe-Anne


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys thank you so much for the reviews, so I left you on a cliff hanger and I wanted to see lots of reviews, thank you everyone that read my story I still know you guys are out there, and of course the people that review you guys are fantastic, so here's the next chapter I hope you like it, please keep reviewing I love reviews, so here it is, we are finally up to Bella finding out the secret Yay!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight **

(Bella POV)

Just as Jacobs lips were about to touch mine I heard Edward

"Bella!"

I turned to see Edward looking pretty angry

"Edward what are you doing in the forest"

He glared at Jacob

"I need to talk to you right now Bella"

"Ok I'll see you later Jacob"

I quickly followed behind Edward waving quickly to a disappointed looking Jacob, I noticed he was shaking…it must have been from the cold.

I walked inside and noticed that the house was empty, Edward turned to me and the way he looked was pretty scary.

'Bella why are you with that boy"

I frowned

"Edward I know you don't like him, but you don't have to be like this"

"I course I don't like him, Bella he took you home on a motorcycle"

I sighed

"Edward I know you old fashioned but guys usually drive whatever they want these days'

He frowned

"Bella its not the car its your safety"

I scoffed

"Since when do you care about me, all you do is judge me, Bella that's to dangerous, Bella don't do that you'll get hurt, its like I don't have a life!'

He started pacing up and down the room

"Bella I do it because I care about you"

'Everyone else does that to but your always, interfering"

He looked as if he wasn't breathing, that would be impossible

"Bella I interfere because I love you!'

That I didn't expect, but my heart seemed to flutter when he said that.

My words couldn't come out I was speechless

'I tried to stay away from you, but then you started to talk to that boy and I started to get well I guess I started to get jealous Bella… you are all I ever think about and when I saw your smile I cant help but smile with you…but there is something else you need to know about me and my family."

His family, I always thought there was something different about them but I could never really figure it out, now was my chance.

"And what is that Edward"

"Have you noticed differences in my family"

I thought about it, they are always different

"Yes, the fact that your all pale and have the same coloured eyes though none of you are related by blood, your still in high school when I'm much younger, I've never seen you eat anything"

I was then cut of

"Bella you've figured most of it out but there's one detail your missing…my family all want to kill you.'

I didn't believe that his family wanted to kill me, they raised me and took me in as one of there owe.

"Edward its not true, your just saying that'

His face seemed dead serious

"Bella I'm telling you right now that I am not lying to you and you must think this is totally absurd but you need to know the truth'

"So then tell me the truth Edward"

He seemed like he was thinking it over, weather telling me was a bad idea

"Bella please remember that anything I say or do not forget that when I said I love you its true'

My heart went a million miles an hour, but before I knew it Edward was gone, right in front of my eyes like I didn't even have time to blink.

"Bella?"

I turned quickly and there he was, I screamed

"How did you do that!'

He looked evil, then he was gone again, over and over again he was in different places in the room so quickly I didn't even see him. My heart was racing this time I was scared.

"Bella….there is something you need to know, my family, we are not normal…Bella we are vampires"

My lips trembled as I felt my body go cold, he was in front of me in a blink of a eye.

"Bella I wont to kill you, do you know how we eat"

I knew how vampires ate in movies and stories, but I couldn't look him in the eyes, I focused my eyes on the ground.

"Blood" my voice was barely a whisper

He was quiet

"That's right Bella, your scent to me is so appealing that I have thought many times of killing on the spot and drinking your blood'

I finally looked into his coal black eyes

"But you haven't'

He nodded

"Are you scared Bella"

My breaths were short and sharp, I was terrified.

"Are you going to hurt me'

He was then gone, I was standing in the middle of the room all alone, then next minute he was behind me

"Come with me"

I pulled back not sure what might happen

"No I don't want to go anywhere with you, you want to kill me'

I took the chance and ran out the door running into the forest as quickly as I could, but of course knowing me, I tripped and fell straight first onto the floor, the next second Edward was in front of me.

I screamed

"Stay away from me!"

He face seemed serious

"Bella do you seriously think you can run away from me"

I crawled back wanting more than anything to get away from him, though my heart was screaming at me to stay.

"Bella you cant fight a vampire or run from one"

He eyes moved to a tree beside he simply touch it and it fell down, my screams echoed through the forest.

His eyes then were soft and he slowly walked over to me

"Bella please don't be afraid, I want you to know who I am because I love you'

Edward was a vampire, I might be able to get used to that, but do I love him.

**So I hope you like it, please keep reviewing, thank you so much for those fantastic reviews, just want to say hi to my girl BronwynCheney she is an awesome writer as some of you awesome people are, please keep reviewing**

**Chloe-Anne**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys so sorry I hate authors notes as well but the new chapters are ready and yes there is more than one but I wasn't sure whether to post them seen as though there aren't many review. So I'm asking for ten reviews to tell me if you want the next chapters and I'll post them straight away. Thank you! xxx

**Chloe-Anne **


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys so I asked for 10 review and thank you to those that did, im not that mean so I decided to post the next chapter, so please keep reviewing, here's the next chapter I hope you like it

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

(Alice's POV)

Edward told us that he wanted some time to explain some things to Bella, I didn't really know what he was going to do but we accepted the fact and decided that we would go hunting. I was just about to hunt a elk when I had a vision, I saw Bella screaming in the forest….at Edward. He was telling her our secret and that he loved her…that little.

When my vision finally cleared I scanned the area, I guess Jasper could feel my emotions because the next second he was in front of me.

"Alice darling whats wrong" He was always so caring

"Its Edward he's telling Bella' He understood immediately

"How is she taking it, did you see?" I nodded quickly

"Not well we need to go right now" He nodded and ran into the forest.

I couldn't wait for Jasper to come back so I started running back to forks as quickly as I could.

(Bella POV)

He's a vampire and he loves me, do I love him. Edward was standing in front of me still as a rock just starring at me with eyes so soft that it made my heart flutter. Did it really matter that he was frozen in time and has been the same age for god knows how many years. I decided to pluck up the courage.

I stood up carefully trying not to trip over, Edward tried to help me up but I knew the touch of his skin would put me off.

"Edward how old are you really" his eyes seemed strained as if this was hurting him, he sighed

"I'm over a one hundred years old Bella" I gulped, that was a long time.

"Why me, if you and your family are the way your are….beautiful then that makes all vampires like you right, then why me, I'm….human"

He took a step closer to me

"Bella you mean everything to me, I cant think straight when I'm with you, you are beautiful Bella in every way, I have been a vampire long enough to know what love is, and no I never thought it would happen for me but it did Bella you are it, and when a vampire is in love it never goes away"

I smiled just a little, realizing that Edward loved me more than a normal teenage crush, he meant it. I gulped scared of what I was about to say.

**So sorry next chapter will be up soon, I hope u like it, I know its short but a longer one will be up soon xxx**

**Chloe-Anne**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

(Bella POV)

Breath Bella breath, Edward is like your brother this is crazy, even if he is a vampire can you really love him. I looked into his topaz eyes seeing the love he had for me but also he looked scared. I needed time to think. I took a deep breath and tried to kept my eyes of his.

"Edward…I….I need some time…some time to think" I heard a sigh

"I understand Bella, let me take you back to the house' I slowly nodded my head.

"Bella?" I looked up to see him closer than I thought, my heart started beating faster.

"I think it would be faster if I ran, it will take us awhile to get home, you ran quite far" He looked as if he wanted to smile, but he was worried about me.

"O..ok" Damn now I couldn't even talk right around him. He chuckled and the next minute I was on his back..

"You might want to close your eyes'

The next minute we were racing through the forest.

(Alice POV)

He was so dead, I ran as fast as I could to get back to Forks wishing that I would have time to explain myself to Bella, this was a secret we had been keeping from her since we adopted her.

When I finally saw our house in front of us I was praying that Edward was in there. I walked through the door and used my thoughts to scream at him

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN! GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

In the next second Edward was in front of me

"There is no need to yell Alice" I tried not to raise my voice to much, I didn't want Bella to get more upset.

"Whats wrong with you, you told her, in the forest and you scared her, then you tell her you love her!"

His eyes seemed to give it all away, but his eyes starred up at the stairs

"Alice lets talk somewhere else Bella is thinking" I cared about Bella, she was my sister and I wanted nothing more than to go comfort her but I wanted to know what was going on in my dear brothers head. I followed him into the forest.

(Bella POV)

I couldn't get my head around things, I just had a date with Jacob and Jacob cared about me and he wasn't a vampire. But Edward loves me and he said when a vampire loves someone it never goes away. I had always expected something different about my family but I never expected them to be this different.

Then I thought more clearly, Esme my adopted Mother. She loved me like any other Mother, when I started school she took me everyday and I never felt different to any other kids, and my brothers Emmett and Jasper. Yes they were very protective and teased me a lot but wasn't that what normal brothers were for. I laughed to myself remembering all these memories. I then knew yes the Cullens, my family had been vampires all my life and I sort of knew this I just never put it together.

Alice and Rosalie were almost as close to me as Esme, they protected me and not one moment in my life did I feel unloved. They were never going to hurt me and I knew they never would.

I had to talk to someone, I needed to walk and clear my head. I decided that I needed a best friend and Jacob had always been there for me seen as though my parents were friends with his. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed his all too familiar number.

He answered on the third ring

"Hey Bells!" I laughed he was always enthusiastic about everything

"Hi Jacob…do you think I can come over"

"Absolutely I'll come and get you, I'll be there in fifteen minutes"

"Ok bye"

I hung up the phone and waited for Jacob to come, I didn't know where Edward went but he said he would give me a chance to think and I was going to take this chance.

I heard Jacob's car pull up and I ran down the stairs, he was at the door about to knock, I almost tripped but thankfully I caught myself hoping that Jacob didn't see. I opened the door and was pulled up into a hug. Something felt different though, he was hot, really hot like he had a fever. When he put me down, I gave him a worried look

"Jake your hot"

He smirked obviously taking it the wrong way, I blushed

"No Jake, are you sick your like burning up'

He shook his head

"I'm fine Bells, come on"

he held out his hand and I took it. Driving to La Push was always fun with Jacob he always had something to say, even though he didn't like the Cullens very much.

He pulled up at the First Beach,

"Are you ok Bells, you seem a little stressed'

We were walking along the beach now hand in hand, I don't know why but I felt like I was holding my brothers hand, it was like something was missing.

"I'm fine Jake, I've just got a few things on my mind"

"Do you want to talk about it Bells" I sighed I wanted to tell someone anyone but I knew that this secret was far to precious to be told.

"Its ok Jake, have you ever had a secret but it wasn't your secret to tell"

His eyes seemed to soften as if he was also hiding something

"You bet, I understand Bells lets just enjoy the time we have"

We continued to walk along the beautiful beach.

(Alice POV)

I was standing in front of Edward I may be a pixie but he was not going to get through me

"What were you thinking Edward, she could have hurt herself, what did you expect her to do Edward run into your arms and confess her undying love for you"

He looked at the ground

"She deserved to know Alice, since she was ten she's been asking questions, questions that relate to our immortality"

"We were going to tell her as a family, where she was safe, I know you love her Edward I see it in your eyes and I've seen your future"

His head shot up

"Does she love me Alice" I shook my head Edward

"Edward you have to let her figure that out for herself"

My vision then went blurry and I started to have a vision, Bella called Jacob and was getting into his car…it then went blank…I couldn't see anything.

I knew immediately that Edward had read my mind

"It's that mutt!, he's blocking my visions'

I saw Edward's fists clench

"Edward calm down he wont hurt her, I'm sure of it" I knew Jacob cared about Bella a lot and he loved her as much as Edward did, but him being a new werewolf was risky.

"I cant just stand here while Bella's in danger'

"And we cant just go and cross the treaty'

I sighed, he knew I was right

"The best thing we can do Edward is to wait for Carlisle, he is the only one that can explain things to Bella properly"

He seemed to agree with me, we started running back to the house, waiting for the rest of the family to catch up.

I got a vision of them arriving in five minutes, Edward was pacing no stop and I was trying to get a vision of Bella. The next thing we know the rest of the family is coming through the door, Esme being a true Mother had a look of worry written all over her face.

"Alice where is my Bella"

"She left Esme she's with Jacob"

Emmett and Jasper took their protective brother instincts instantly

"We have to get her away from the mutts they'll hurt her" Emmett sounded so protective

"Calm down, Jacob wont hurt her I'm sure of it"

Carlisle then stepped in

"Alice is right we need to wait for her to come home and explain everything to her, she deserves to know"

Ok sorry if it was a little boring, but it will get better, please review xxx

**Chloe-Anne **


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys sorry it has been so long, but I'm still continuing with my story, the amount of reviews are awesome, I love reviews even more that chocolate so please keep reading and reviewing. I hope you like the next chapter.

**I do not own Twilight **

(Bella POV)

Walking up and down the beach was really helping me, but as the time flew by and the sunset I realised I had stayed way to long and my family was going to start to worry.

"Jake, look at the time, I really have to get home" His face seemed upset

"Bella why don't you just stay, they aren't your real family, you still have your old last name" I sighed.

"I love them Jake I just cant run off when I don't feel like following rules"

"Bella they aren't good people" he looked mad and as if he was shaking.

"Jake you need to calm down, I'm going home, call me later" I jogged off the beach leaving Jacob upset.

When I got onto the road I realised my cell was at home, I was so late I knew I was I was going to be in trouble. I just kept walking until it was dark, but the walking was helping me…could I really love Edward. The walking felt like forever, but I was soon blinded by bright lights, I shielded my eyes and in time the familiar colour of yellow met my eyes, I sighed in relief when I saw Alice. She out of the car and hugged me.

"Bella I was so worried" her eyes seemed stressed,

"Alice how did you know I was here" her face seemed to sadden

"Bella can we please talk about this when we get home, everyone is there and we're going to have a family meeting." I nodded slowly, she put her cold hand on my back and lead me to the Porsche. Thankfully Alice was quiet on the way home, she drove way to fast so we were there in minutes. I got out the car slowly dreading what Esme and Carlisle were going to stay…they are the type of parents that don't yell but give you that look that gives you the one way ticket on the guilty train.

I got through the door and everyone was sitting, I felt like I was in a business meeting. Esme came over to me, she looked worried

"Bella I was so scared, don't ever do that to me again" She hugged me tightly.

Carlisle came over to me and lead me over to a sofa, he sat next to me, I knew what was happening now, this was the 'we need to talk Bella about our problems' in this case, them being vampires and hiding it from me for twelve years.

"Bella, about what Edward told you" I nodded

"You being vamp…vampires" I felt to weird saying that, this must be some crazy dream. Carlisle nodded slowly.

"Bella, did you suspect anything over the last twelve years about our kind"

"Well I didn't come up with the fact that you were vampires, but your so different…the pale skin, the cold touch, the no eating…those little things made me think. Then as I got older, you never changed at all, I'm seventeen now and you all look the same as you did when I first met you" Carlisle nodded.

"That's right Bella, those small things you noticed are the characteristics of a vampire" I gulped.

"So your vampires…so you obviously don't eat food, because I've never seen you eat, does this mean you kill innocent peoples lives?" Carlisle shook his head.

"No Bella of course not, yes indeed our kind take humans lives and drink the blood, but our clang here are what you would say as 'vegetarian' vampires…we only drink the blood of animals." I sighed in relied, it felt better that my family's not murdering people.

"So I want to know all the things about your kind…I think I deserve to know, the secrets gone on long enough" Carlisle took my hand, it was cold.

"So the cold and pale skin…that's one right?" He nodded.

"Also the colour of our eyes change, if we're hungry are eyes are black" I nodded, it still felt unreal, but as we spoke it started making more sense.

"Do you sleep in coffins?" the family laughed quietly

"No Bella, that is only in the films you see…we don't sleep at all. Also some of our kind can be born with a gift, like Alice, she can see into the future" I looked at Alice, she was smiling like usual.

"That's how you saw me walking home" Alice giggled.

"That's right, and Edward can read minds" This make me panic, he could hear what I was thinking, could he hear me right now.

Edward must have noticed my panic moment, he smiled,

"For some reason Bella I can read everyone's mind, except yours" I sighed in relief but then wondered why was I different

"Is there a reason for that?" Carlisle smiled

"We still haven't discovered that yet dearest Bella"

Emmett cut in

"You should be happy Bells, he can read our minds and its so annoying, nothing is a secret" I laughed, typical Emmett.

Jasper stood up now and walked over to me,

"I also have a gift…I can control your emotions" I suddenly had a wave of calm come over me.

"Whoa, that is scary" He chuckled.

Esme took my hand

"You just need to remember sweetheart that now that you know about us it doesn't change anything, we all still love you and we hope you can do the same thing" I looked into Esme's eyes, she was still the same person I loved.

"Of course I still love you…you're my family…vampires or not".

**So I hope you liked it, I've been having trouble getting ideas, so if any of you have some tips just inbox me and I will be so grateful…please keep reviewing ****xxx**

**Chloe-Anne**


	11. Chapter 11

Hey my lovely readers, I'm sorry its been so long…exam time…I know some of you feel my pain, but anyway I thought it was about time I update and get this story moving on because at the moment it's a bit lame lol so I'm going to try and make it a bit more interesting…please review I LOVE reviews they make my day especially after a three hour exam…I hope you enjoy! xxx

PS… Thanks for the advice, you know who you are :) xxx

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

(Bella POV)

BANG, BANG, BANG!

What the hell is that noise…BANG, BANG, BANG!…I reached over and saw my alarm, it was six in the morning, don't people know that I'm not a morning person. Finally after the banging stopped I tried to get back to sleep only to hear yelling. I recognized that voice, it was Jacob…why was he here this early. I got out of my bed and quietly walked to the top of the staircase.

"Why the hell is your pixie of a sister calling me and threatening me!"

Now I could hear Edward yelling and it sounded as if Carlisle was there to trying to calm them down, Edward got his say in first.

"You know we don't feel comfortable with Bella around you, Jacob you are a newborn werewolf, you could have killed her…and then I would kill you"

werewolf….Jacob…no…its impossible

"I'm the dangerous one…she's living with a clang of vampires!" he is so sarcastic sometimes.

"Jacob you need to calm down, Bella needs her rest and you cant handle getting anymore upset" Carlisle was always the one to calm things down…not in this case though.

Edward definitely wanted to get his point out

"Alice did the right thing Carlisle, he took her sister over the boarder line, how are we supposed to protect her!" I've never heard Edward this mad before.

"Edward Bella is old enough to make her own decisions, she didn't know that Jacob was a werewolf, she only needed a friend"

Carlisle is right…see he understands me…why am I talking to myself, I should go down there and sort things out, I'm a mature adult…who is sitting at the top of the stairs in her PJ's, eavesdropping on a clang of vampires and a werewolf…wow I just said that and didn't get scared maybe this was going to work.

"Yes Carlisle she is but he is a new born, he is uncontrollable, are saying you could risk Bella life's so she can go on dates with that mutt" I heard loud footsteps knowing they were Jacobs, he was huge.

"watch what your saying bloodsucker your not the strongest here anymore" I then heard a loud bang as if someone was rammed into a wall…I had to see what was going on now. I ran downstairs to see Edward holding Jacob from the neck.

"Edward!…your hurting him" He caught my eye and dropped Jacob.

The next minute I know before I could even blink, Alice's arms are around my waist holding me back and Edwards gone through the window.

"Alice let go" Alice's tightened her grip…protective sister much.

"No chance Bella, you are human, they aren't, you could be killed within seconds"

Soon enough Jacob and Edward were fighting…Jacob looked as if he was having a fit, I instantly got worried.

"Alice let go…Alice let go, please…I would let you go if it was Jasper" I felt her take a deep breath.

"Bella I'm a vampire I can protect myself" I turned my head meeting her eyes.

"Alice we both know that Emmett and Jasper wont be able to hold them both off, I can stop it, if Edward loves me then he will stop…right" Alice sighed in defeat and let her eyes drop, before I walked towards them she grabbed my arm  
"Stand back Bella, if you don't want to be killed" I nodded taking the hint.

I ran up to them standing a distance away, Edward saw me

'Bella get away" I shook my head.

"No you need to stop now or I come closer" Jacob was still shaking, he still tried fighting. I took a step closer

"Jacob stop fighting, I know you care about me, you know that hurting him is hurting me, do you really want that" Jacob glared at me

"Bella you do know what he is….he is a filthy bloodsucker…he's killed people"

I flinched, I never thought about that, I found myself edging closer, without noticing it.

"Jacob just calm down…what good is fighting over this, Edwards a vampire, I get that, but he's a good person"

"That kills innocent people, we need to kill him"

"you cant kill him…because you'll have to kill me….because…because I love him" I turned and met his eyes

"I love you Edward"

I expected one of those moments like in the movies but what I saw was different. I saw the anger flash through Jacobs eye and then in one short moment he's a huge werewolf. I heard my name being screamed and the severe pain that shot through my back…before I could register anything It came to me…I was dying.

Ok before you kill me…cliff hangers are healthy, you secretly love them because something's going to happen…so my lovely readers I'm going to make a deal…I have the next chapter all ready and waiting…If I get 20 reviews I'll put it up straight away or I can let you wait and wait and wait….so roughly 20 reviews because I'm not that mean…please review xxxx

Chloe-Anne

Ps Feel free to give me any tips for the story, I have a serious case of writers block now…grr…so I need a new and fresh idea :) xxx


	12. Chapter 12

You guys are the BEST! I cant believe in one night I got twenty one reviews, so like I promised here's the next chapter…I hope none of you cry cause I have a habit of that…I'm dramatic and proud of it! Lol so I hope you like it and please keep up those amazing reviews because you guys are the best…in the whole world…scratch that the universe. I hope you like it! :) xxxx

PS: To my lovely reviewer asking, Bella is 17, and thanks for the advice from my other lovely people…your all lovely people...I like the word lovely xxxxx :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight :(**

(Alice POV) Before Bella gets hurt

Bella is so stubborn, she managed to talk her way out of my grasp and now she's trying to stop them from fighting…I'm not a good sister I should have said no. Esme was trying not to look, and Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper were standing close by in case anything happened. I was ready to jump but what came next shocked us all.

'You cant kill him…because you'll have to kill me…because…because I love him" It was like the whole world froze…she loved him…she admitted it. I never expected to see Jacob become so mad, everyone was so shocked from what Bella said that no one registered quick enough to notice Jacob turning into his wolf form. No one noticed the way his huge claw sliced Bella from her shoulder down and threw her across the grass…no expected the amount of blood.

My shock was taken over…my sister was lying on the floor dying

"Bella!" I ran to her as quick as my legs would take me. The smell of her blood made me want to stop and just taste it…Alice no….she's your sister…

Bella was screaming as loud as her lungs would let her, if I could cry I would have broken down.

"Bella…you need to calm down…your going to be ok" It didn't help that my voice was breaking. I took her weak hand that was covered in blood.

"Carlisle get over here now!" I turned around and no one was there…where was everyone.

Bella was crying

"Alice…Alice I cant feel my legs" I sob wishing with all my heart that I could help her.

I yelled as loud as I could

"Carlisle…Edward…where are you" I didn't no what to do I was useless.

(Edward POV)

She loved me…I had never been happier in my whole lifetime, I was going to swoop her in my arms and tell her a thousand times that I loved her to, but I was frozen in place when I saw Jacob turning and clawing Bella sending her flying. My first instinct was to go to Bella but Jacob through me across the field…the mutt was right he is strong. But it all came clear…this wasn't Jacob coming here to win Bella over…this was a set up. The Wolf's were all here, including Sam the leader. They each were fighting one of my family members and started dragging them into the forests, you would think that we would be strong enough to be able to fight them off but the sight of Alice leaning over Bella's limp body was the hardest thing we've seen in years.

I read the mind of Jacob

"What about her…we need all of them" Sam replied to him

"Leave her we'll come back when we've finished this job…she wont last without them"

This had to be some set up…the wolf's had made the treaty so it had to be someone else they were bargaining with. I noticed my family, they had all given up…there was no chance that Bella could have survived after that attacked, I wanted to die…I cant live in a world without her, she is my world.

The wolfs must have noticed our moods so we found ourselves walking, Rosalie was dry sobbing as well as Esme. Carlisle wasn't even trying to fix our problem he just walked alongside Esme and kept his head down. Jaspers grieve and worry about his wife was affecting us all and Emmett was walking not talking and not fighting back even when he could take them all on…we were nothing without Bella…the Cullen clan would soon be over and I would be with Bella.

I know its short but I'm going to be super nice and post another chapter because you guys are amazing…so we got 21 reviews in one night, that has to be a record…can we aim higher maybe 30 I think we can do it and I have a really good theme going so I might have some extra chapters, hint hint….you know me I like drama, so please make my day tomorrow because I have exams and everyone feels horrible after an exam, so wish me luck!…I hope you liked it! :) xxxx

**Chloe-Anne **


	13. Chapter 13

Here's the next chapter I hope you like it :) xxx

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

(Alice POV)

"Alice help me please!"

What do I do, she's dying…think Alice, you need to stay calm for Bella. I need to get her to Carlisle's office.

"I know you can hear me wolf…I'm going to kill you…bring back my family!"

I sobbed, Bella squeezed my hand

"Alice…y-you need to f-find them" She expected me to leave her.

"Don't be ridiculous Bella, I'm staying, I'm going to move you, I want you to stay still"

I carefully leaned down and picked up her feather light body. She was in so much pain, thankfully my vampire speed was able to get her up the stairs and on Carlisle's examining table. She was gripping my hand, she had tears in her eyes.

"Alice I'm dying aren't I…don't lie to me, you cant do anything can you" I just sobbed

"Yes Bella you are dying, I'm not going to lie to you, but I'm going to try everything I can to safe you…I wont you to stay strong and don't even think about leaving me"

She nodded.

I wasn't breathing I didn't want to take any chances while Bella was in this condition. I removed her shirt and nearly broke down when I saw the scratch it wasn't deep but it was big enough to make her loose excessive amounts of blood.

"Alive…I'm cold" Her body was shaking. I started cleaning to blood trying to get a better look at the scratch.

"Stay strong Bella you can do this" I started stitching the cut as best I could, I couldn't risk letting her loose anymore blood. I stitched the last stitch and bandaged her all up. She was still giving up.  
"Blood you need more blood…how am I going to get you blood" Then it hit me, Carlisle always kept blood in case Bella got injured, he was always prepared for anything. I ran to find it, it was in a fridge in his office.

"Thank god" I ran back and found Bella struggling to breathe.

"Bella no…no don't do this to me!" She passed out. I checked for a pulse…nothing…I dry sobbed...she was gone. I shook my head

"Your not dying on me or this family!" I started CPR making sure I wasn't to rough.

"Please Bella wake up, I need you…please don't leave me alone" It felt like I was standing there forever but finally she took a breath. I sighed in relief. She was alive.

Her eyes slowly opened, her voice was barely a whisper

"Alice?" I touched her hand and smiled

"I'm right here Bella" Her expression was confused

"I cant see you, the rooms to dark" I looked around, the room was light

"Bella, its not dark in here" This could not happen, it was because I lost her for a second, maybe something happened to her brain.

"Bella can you see me right now, I standing right in front of you" Her face looked strained.

"Alice I cant see anything"

She was blind.

Ok so I know its very short but its 11 at night here and I need sleep otherwise I'm going to fall asleep in my exam…oh and just go with the story line…hey anything can happen…please review xxx :)

**Chloe-Anne**


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys I'm sorry its been so long but I finally decided to start writing again after leaving it on a cliff hanger so…please review and tell me what you think xxx

(Alice POV)

Bella's blind…my family is gone and I'm going insane. I took a unnecessary deep breath and tried to see my family, the wolves were hiding themselves from my visions. They had been planning this but something else played on my mind. I tried to search more and saw them. The Volturi coming to the Cullen house…coming for Bella and I. After the vision was finished I predicted they were going to be here in less then two hours. The fight between the werewolf's and our kind must have caused some kind of problem towards the Volturi and they came to kill the cause of it…the cause meaning Bella.

I got off the floor and ran to Bella. Edward would never forgive me if I didn't try my hardest to protect Bella.

"Bella I don't wont to worry you but the Volturi are coming and its not going to be a happy visit. The werewolf's have caused a riot and they've come to kill the source of it…" Bella's voice was a mere whisper but I heard it loud and clear.

"Its me…Alice you cant protect me, I cant see a thing and you'll be putting yourself in more danger." I growled.

"Bella if you think I'm going to leave you here while they are coming then you don't know me at all…we are going to get away and we're going to find the family…no arguments…stay here while I get things sorted, we need to get out of here as soon as possible."

I was out of the room in seconds racing towards my bedroom pulling out two suitcases, I threw in clothes for me and ran into Bella's room taking the necessities. Once I had the suitcases packed, I grabbed Bella's medicine and money for the trip.

As soon as I had everything packed within a few minutes I raced back to Bella.

"Come on Bella we have to get going' I lifted her of the table and raced her to my Porsche. I had a plan in my head to save Bella and get my family back however I needed to get Bella to safety. The only way I was going to be able to save her and get her sight back was to turn her.

Ok I know it's very short but I'm getting back into the habit of writing. So be patient with me and I'll try and update again. Thank you to all the people that stuck with this story throughout the last year.

**Chloe-Anne xxx**


End file.
